Nuestro primer beso
by mary-loki
Summary: UA. Al ver un viejo álbum de fotos que conserva desde niña y un beso por parte de Edward, Bella divaga entre uno de sus más preciados recuerdos: Su primer beso.... EdwardxBella


**Holaaaaaa!!! Bueno, mi primer fic d Crepúsculo, bueno en realidad no, pero el otr que había puesto tuve que borrarlo x falta de inspiración, así que éste sería como mi primer fic d Crepúsculo XD bueno... es un One-Shot que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo y bueno... como verán lo escribí y ahora lo estoy publicando jajaja =P Bueno espero que les guste =)**

**Disclaimer: Ni Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertencen. ¡Ojalá pudiera ser así! XD**

**

* * *

****Recuerdo**

Me encontraba sentada en mi silla favorita que estaba en el balcón que daba al gran y hermoso jardín de mi casa. Bah, si es que se le podía llamar casa a éste caserón. Un suave risa escapó de mis labios.

Estaba viendo un viejo álbum de fotos. Fotos que iban desde mi infancia hasta lo que era ahora. Claro, no solo eran fotos mías, sino también de mi mejor amigo y, ahora, esposo, sus hermanos, también amigos míos, mis padres y los suyos y, por supuesto, nuestra pequeña hija de 6 años, Reneesmé, o como todos le dicen, Nessie.

Todas éstas fotos me traían gratos recuerdos. En especial una de ellas.

Era una foto en la que Edward, mi mejor amigo y esposo, y yo regresábamos de nuestro lugar secreto tomados de la mano.

-Ah- suspiré al recordar aquél momento.

-¿Por qué suspiras, mi Bella?- susurró en mi ído Edward. Me estremecí. No importaba cuántas veces hiciera aquello, el efecto siempre era el mismo. Un tenue rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Otro suspiro salió de mis labios. Su risa angelical llenó el lugar.

-Por ésta foto- le respondí señalándole a cuál me refería. Él la miró y aquella sonrisa torcida que a mi tanto me gustaba apareció en su rostro.

-¿Aún recuerdas ese momento?- me preguntó.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidarlo?- le contesté risueña- ¿acaso tú no?- le pregunté un tanto alarmada, creyendo que había olvidado aquél mágico momento, bueno, al menos para mí.

-Jajaja, ¿cómo crees que podría olvidarlo?- me respondió dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sentir sus labios sobre los míos hizo que mi mente divagara por aquél lejano recuerdo.

_**Flashback**_

_-Eddie, espérame- gritó una niña de cabello largo y castaño y ojos inocentes color chocolate. Aparentaba tener unos 9 o 10 años._

_-Vamos Bella, ¡apresúrate!- gritó un niño de cabello cobrizo y desordenado y sorprendentes ojos verdes. Al igual que la niña, aparentaba tener unos 9 o 10 años._

_-¡No puedo!- se quejó Bella- además, ¿por qué estamos yendo allí? ¿por qué no quieres decirme?- dijo haciendo un mohín que divirtió a Edward._

_-No puedo decírtelo Bella, al menos no aún- dijo con el rostro medio sonrojado. Bella no entendía nada._

_Se suponía que solo iban a su lugar secreto en ocasiones especiales, tal como el cumpleaños de alguno de los dos, o sino cuando ella estaba triste y quería estar sola, pero Edward siempre iba a buscarla y consolarla, pero esa no era una de esas ocasiones, entonces, ¿por qué iban? Esperaba tener una respuesta pronto._

_Ambos continuaron corriendo durante ubnos minutos más hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar deseado._

_Era un claro. Un hermoso y tranquilo claro. El césped era verde y estaba lleno de pequeñas flores que le daban un toque encantador. Un pequeño largo se extendía a lo largo. El agua era tan clara que se podían ver las piedras, plantas y algunos pecesn que allí había._

_-Bien, ya llegamos- dijo la niña- ahora dime, ¿para qué me has traído aquí?- exigió saber. La curiosidad la estaba matando._

_-Eh... bueno...- dijo poniéndose nervioso mientras miraba el suelo y su cuerpo se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante._

_-Vamos Eddie, confía en mi- dijo con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Se acercó a él._

_El rostro de Edward comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo. Bella no lo había notado._

_-Es que... bueno... yo...- intentaba decir, pero la timidez no se lo premitía._

_Su sonrojo se pronunció más en sus mejillas y , ésta vez, Bella lo notó._

_-¿Por qué tienes el rostro rojo Eddi? ¿acaso tienes fiebre?- preguntó acercándose con preocupación y, poniéndose de puntillas ya que él era más alto, le tocó la frente con su blanca mano. Su sonrojo aumentó- Eddie, tienes el rostro muy rojo y caliente. Le dijo con preocupación- será mejor que volvamos- dijo tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él para irse._

_-¡No!- casi gritó Edward, zafándose de su agarre. Bella lo miró sin entener._

_-¿Por qué no= ¡Puedes estar enfermo!- lo regañó._

_-Es que... es que... tengo que decirte algo- dijo desviando su mirada._

_-Dímelo entonces Eddie- le animó Bella, sonriéndole dulcemente._

_El sonrojo que poco a poco había comenzado a desaparecer, había regresado a Edward._

_-Eh...bueno...yo...lo que pasa es...- dijo tragando saliva nervioso- es que...m-me... me g-gusta una niña- dijo al fin._

_Bella lo miró con ojos sorprendidos, pero después su exprsión cambió a una de tristeza. A Eddie le gustaba una niña y, seguramente, no era ella. A ella siempre le había gustado Eddie. Él era tan bueno, tan amable, tan lindo..., pero ella sabía que él nunca se fijaría en una niña fea, torpe y simple como ella. Trató de cambiar esa tristeza a una falsa felicidad._

_-¡Eso es fantástico Eddie!- dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Edward la miró sorprendido. ¿Acaso era correspondido? La felicidad lo inundó por dentro- y dime, ¿quién es?- preguntó. Ella ya tenía en mente qui´ne podía ser._

_-¿N-no sabes?- preguntó él. ¿No se había dado cuenta?_

_-Claro que no, no me lo has dicho- le contestió Bella frunciendo levemente el ceño. No era adivina._

_-Bueno... la niña que me gusta es... er- pero fue interrumpido por Bella._

_-¡Ah ya sé quién es!- soltó ella con felicidad. Claro, no verdadera- es Tanya, ¿verdad?- adivinó._

_-Estaba segura que era Tanya. Tanya era una de sus amigas. Era muy bonita. Tenía el cabello rubio-rojizo, unos impresionantes ojos azules y piel tan blanca como la nieve. Además de que era amable, divertida y simpática._

_-¿Q-qué?- tartamudeó. ¿Tanya? Bella creía que la que le gustaba era ¿Tanya?_

_-No tienes que ocultármelo Eddie- dijo con tono de voz triste, aunque trató de no hacerlo notar._

_-P-pero...- pero de nuevo fue interrumpido._

_-No toenes por qué avergonzarte- continuó- ella s linda, amable, simpática, ¡son la pareja perfecta!- dijo tratando de sona como Alice, la hermana de Edward y su amiga, es decir, entusiasmada._

_-Pero ella no es la niña que me gusta- soltó Edward. Bella lo miró confundida. ¿No era Tanya? ¿Entonces quién era?_

_-Entonces no me digas que es...- dijo deteniéndose por un segundo-...¿Lauren?- dijo con sorpresa. Lauren era una niña que iba a su Instituto. Tenía el cabello rubio y largo, ojos azules y era muy bonita, pero su carácter era horrible. Era mala, le gustaba burlarse de los demás, especialmente de ella. Y claro, también le gustaba Edward._

_-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó con sorpresa. ¡¿Lauren?! ¡Claro que no!- ¡no, no es ella!- exclamó._

_-Entonces, ¿quién es?- preguntó Bella._

_-Bueno...ehh...esa niña...eres...eres tú Bella- dijo sonrojándose por completo._

_Bella lo miró. ¿Ella? ¿Edward gustaba de ella? Sintió las mejillas calientes. ¡Estaba tan o más sonrojada que Edward! Si es que eso era posible._

_Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto. Luego Bella habló._

_-Ehh...yo...bueno...- tenía que decirle que ella le correspondía, pero tenía vergüenza. ¡Qué va! Se lo diría igual- yo... Eddie... tú también me gustas- soltó más sonrojada que antes._

_Edward lo miró sorprendido. ¿Le correspondía? ¡Estaba tan feliz! Se acercó a bella y la abrazó con fuerza._

_Bella se sonrojó más, si eso era posible, pero igualmente le correspondió el abrazo._

_Luego de un minuto se separaron. Edward la miró a los ojos y le dijo._

_-Bella, ¿puedo hacer algo?- preguntó con timidez. Bella asintió. ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer?_

_De pronto, sintió una leve presión sobre sus labios. Era Edward y ¡la estaba besando!_

_Ella también con timidez ejerció una leve presión contra los labios de Edward. Era su primer beso. El de ambos._

_Era dulce, infantil. Tan solo una presión, pero eso no le quitaba lo tierno. Luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron sonrojándose y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Volvamos a casa- dijo Edward tomándola de la mano. Bella asintió feliz y los dos regresaron a su casa._

_Al llegar allí, los estaban esperando Renée y Charlie, los papás de Bella, y Esme y Carlisle, los papás de Edward._

_Éstos al verlos llegar tomados de la mano, decidieron que era un momento muy tierno y que debía ser recordado. Así que para tener aquél recuerdo, les tomaron una fotografía. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta sino hasta después de que se la tomaron._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Aquella foto nos la tomaron después de nuestra confesión y primer beso- le dije con voz dulce.

-Sí- respondió él abrazándola con cariño.

-¿Y Nessie?- pregunté.

-Duerme- susurró seductoramente en mi oído mientras comenzaba a trazar besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Me di la vuelta y lo besé en los labios. Era un beso lleno de amor, pasión y deseo. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y comenzaron una danza sin fin.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-Te amo- me susurró Edward.

-Y yo a ti- le contesté en otro susurro. Luego ambos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación para acabar lo que habíamos comenzado.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado y no aburrido... ya saben pueden dejar su opinión en un review, no importa si me dicen que no les gustó, auqneu preferiblemente me gustaría que dijeran lo contrario jajaja XD, pero eso sí, pueden criticar, pero críticas constructivas =) bueno... espero q les haya gustado este pequeño One-shot... se cuidan y espero sus reviews! xauuuuuuuuu...**


End file.
